Michael Wayans
|death= |hidep= |race= Afro |gender= Male |height= 5' 7 |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= Black |hidec= |family= Latrell Wayans Ricardo Martinez Cheryl Wayans Curtis Wayans |affiliation= The Ganton Gardens |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= 1972 Chevrolet El Camino SS }} Mike Wayans is a 17 years old, afro-american street thug around the Ganton area of his birthplace, Los Santos. Life isn't so easy in the ghettos, in fact it's very hard to raise a kid and make sure he doesn't go on the wrong side of the life. Michael is currently associated with the afro-american group called "Ganton Gardens" and his main task consists of drug dealing. Early life Michael was born in the Jefferson area of Los Santos to a lawyer father, and an unemployeed mother in 1994. It was not really the best timing, because Latrell (Mike's father) was in the middle of some troubles with local loan-sharks and gangsters. 2 years after Michael's birth the father was found dead on the Jefferson Motel's rooftop, with several 9mm shells around his body. The 18 years old Cheryl cried for days, and she decided to move to her parents in Las Venturas. At the age of 5, Michael started to go to Las Venturas' primary school along with many white children. All the 8 years he spent in school were full of troubles around him, he was very aggressive with the others and often got caught while dealing with cigarettes. When he turned 13, Cheryl found a mexican-american boyfriend who was 5 years older than her. He used to be a real man in Micahel's life and in the first few months he tried to show a good example. After some time he started beating the poor boy, and once Michael even got to hospital because of that. Back to Los Santos In 2008, Mike moved back to Jefferson with his mother and older brother and then he started the secondary school. In the same year he was caught dealing with drugs on the school's yard but caused by the director's patience the police wasn't informed about that incident. He had to leave secondary school, however. And it was the time when all the troubles came real, he started to make new friends on the streets, and even took part in several robberies, car thefts and drug deals. Somewhere in the middle of 2010 Michael was hanging on the streets with his friends, then few minutes later a Cadillac stopped in front of them, and switched off the headlights. After a few seconds it accelerated with roaring engine and smoking tires, then two masked persons from the backseat opened fire with an AK-47 and a Tec-9. Thank goodness the bullets dodge into the guys' legs or hands area so none of them were hardly injuried, but few weeks later on of the friends got killed by similar SMG's bullets. Grove street, new home Somewhere at the end of 2012, Michael moved in to a small appartment with his mother and older brother, then it was time to make some new friends. After a few weeks of hanging around he had the first job to sell some drugs on the streets, then later he could keep working for money along with the other Ganton guys. Sooner or later the troubles occoured even over there. It was a rather cold evening in November, and Michael was currently around the corner with his friends to get rid of some drugs. Suddenly a stranger showed up who was rolled over by a car few minutes later. As Michael rushed over there to help the guy, an Italian came in front of him and told him to get off the guy. Mike suddenly raised up the hands against the Italian and then after getting him down on the ground he took all the money and a pair of shoes. Few days later the Italians came up to Michael, and then beated him up a little, and because he attempted to stab on of them in the stomach he got knocked out, then also stabbed over his shoulder. He can thank his life to a police officer who was currently on duty around Idlewood. He spent a few weeks in the hospital, but then the incident was dicussed and solved between him and the others. Thug life Michael is currently living somewhere in Ganton, but his actual position and task is unknown. Only one thing is sure about him: he does everything to achieve a little respect, and make a bunch of money. Everyone around Ganton is wondering about a good life with fancy cars, big house and sexy women, but the road to the ritches is very long. Sometimes you can get to a dead-end if you live around the eastern part of LS. A heavy start Michael was doing an ordinary "corner work" with his friends around the Ganton GYM. It was about 10 PM, streets were calm, customers were away. After a long time loud engine roarings and tyres screaming have been heard in the nearby area, and few seconds after that a rusty old just appeared with a few drunk males inside. Suddenly then, a guy showed up in front of the car, and got rolled over accidentally by this drunk group. They stopped next to the body, then suddenly revved the engine a few times and drove off. Michael quickly turned his head at the poor guy, and started to run towards him to see if he can give any help. He dragged the guy by the shoulders, and pulled over at the sidewalk, examining his injuries quickly - meanwhile his friends were just laughing at him. He started to pat down the guy for some money, when suddenly an italian - one of the local mafia's member - started to approach him, and pulled away from the injuried person. Michael raised his voice a little, yelling it's the Ganton Gardens and to get lost, however it didn't seem to help. Mike stood up from the ground, and after that he suddenly threw a few heavy punches at the italian's face, followed by some body-shots, and upper-cuts. The guy got knocked out just in a few minutes, falling on the ground as uncoscious. Michael was angry and confused at the same time, it was too late to realise who that guy was. Incoming stabs Michael's confusedness about the italians was correct. Two days after the incident the guy came back with a few friends, and slowly got out of the white sedan with a few baseball bats and , approaching him while angry facial expression was shown on their faces. Mike realised the trouble coming up, but he couldn't seem to control his feelings, and suddenly jabbed one of the men with his right fist. It was not the smartest idea, he soon found himself on the ground after getting hit a few times with the bats. Somehow he didn't lost consciousness and was still able to crawl away a little from the scene while the men followed him slowly. Michael slided out a from the right pocket, and suddenly pushed it upon a random stomach. He received a stab onto the rigth shoulder by a stilleto, and found himself knocked out immediately. Right after that the cruisers abandoned the group and somewhat saved Michael's life. Few days later the conflict was solved between them, in a peaceful way... First shots As the weeks, months passed by Michael soon achieved a rather big position around the Ganton area, which he can thank to local drug dealer "Jace", and lieutenant "Bull". Around the corner people can meet many new faces, and on an average sunny afternoon Mike just met a new face called "Clau" in Ganton. This guy wanted to get some fast cash, and also thought he can make new friends in the Mayfield Organisation. First few jobs were to count around the corners, or just stay on spot and look out for the cops. He seemed to fit the crew well, and on a rainy afternoon the team decided to set up a small brawl at the Ganton Gym to find out who's the best. It soon turned out that Clau is very talented in fist-fights, he soon achieved a little respect from Michael. They seemed to starting getting on very well, when suddenly Mike received a message from the Italians. They said Calu is making many stupid moves around Idlewood, he tries to rob random people, and just attracting the trouble all the time. Mike made a few calls, then took a ride with his friends to discuss about Claud's future. After a long drive they all agreed to "take him outta the way". The SUV stopped right next to Claud on Grove Street, and Mike told him to get on the backseat, there's a small work to be done. Claudius didn't feel the trouble coming up, and agreed to get rolling with the others. Suddenly they drove down to the sewers, and right after Claudius got out of the Range Rover, they all raised the gun barrels at his head, pulling the trigger several times.